Le secret capillaire de Severus Snape
by missCN
Summary: OS Défi : Enfin la grande révélation du plus gros secret de notre maître des potions préféré ! Réponse à un défi lancé par Maechan01. Ou comment les cheveux de Severus sont-ils devenus ce qu'ils sont...


Bon ! comme j'avais très envie d'érire un OS entre deux fic, ce défi est vraiment bien tombé ! J'espère que vous aimerez... Voici les quelques consignes qui m'ont été données :

OS défi ! Le secret des cheveux de Severus Rogue  
Résumé : Enfin la grande révélation du plus grand secret de notre maitre  
des potions préféré

Trois auteurs un peu tarés qui ont déjà relevé ce défi : ptiLu, maechan01 et missCN (et oui, il fallait ben que je me rajoute...)

Dimanche matin.

Severus Snape se leva – non sans mal – de son confortable lit à baldaquin pour affronter le froid glacial de ses appartements. Il grogna, se traitant mentalement d'idiot pour ne pas avoir pensé à mettre une chemise de nuit plus chaude. On était en novembre, après tout.

Il se dirigea à pas lents dans sa salle de bain, se changea rapidement, puis s'aspergea le visage d'eau bien fraîche afin de détendre ses traits tirés par le manque de sommeil. Ceci fait, il releva machinalement la tête vers le petit miroir suspendu au dessus de son robinet. Il lâcha un soupir à la vue de son reflet, plus pathétique de jour en jour. Il souffla sur une de ses mèches de cheveux, qui était venue lui chatouiller le nez, dans le but de la dégager de son visage. Au bout de trois échecs, il se décida enfin à la replacer manuellement derrière son oreille droite, et grimaça de dégoût lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la texture grasse de ses cheveux.

-C'est pas vrai, ça n'a toujours pas marché !

D'un geste rageur, il balança à la poubelle toute une gamme de produits cosmétiques pour cheveux, allant du shampoing au spray réparateur en passant par le soin capillaire.

Jamais il ne réussirait à faire retrouver à ses cheveux leur texture d'antan...

Il grogna, puis alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de sa baignoire, en se remémorant une énième fois l'incident qui avait provoqué sa décadence capillaire.

Tout avait commencé dans la salle d'étude de Poudlard, alors qu'il rencontrait de grandes difficultés avec son devoir de Métamorphose. Il était sur le point de trouver la solution de l'équation qui lui permettrait de transformer un oiseau en pot à crayon – il cherchait d'ailleurs encore l'utilité de ce sort – lorsque une voix très douce l'avait tiré de ses pensées.

-Tu es nerveux, Sev ?

Severus avait alors levé les yeux vers Lily.

-Pas plus que ça, pourquoi ?

-Non, parce que tu n'arrête pas de te gratter la tête. C'est un signe de nervosité, en général, avait-elle conclu en riant.

Severus avait haussé les épaules. Il s'était replongé dans son devoir, lorsqu'un cri suraigu l'avait fait sursauté.

-Quoi ? Avait-il sèchement demandé à son amie, après avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque.

Lily avait pointé un doigt tremblant sur les cheveux de Severus.

-Tu...Tu as des...des...

-Des quoi ?

Lily avait dégluti.

-Des poux.

« Gné ? » avait été tout ce que le brillantissime Severus avait réussi à dire.

Après cette atroce révélation, Lily l'avait traîné de force à l'infirmerie, en lui racontant d'un ton théâtral la fois où Pétunia avait ramené des poux à la maison, et qu'il avait fallu, en plus de traiter les cheveux de chaque membre de la famille avec des produits bizarres, laver tous les draps et les fauteuils. Sa mère était devenue si paranoïaque qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de déménager.

Severus avait levé les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas si terrible! Pomfresh va me donner un traitement, et voilà !

En y repensant, il avait été plutôt naïf sur le coup. Pomfresh lui avait effectivement donné un shampoing dégageant une atroce odeur de vinaigre citronné – peut-être était-ce de là que venait le dégoût de Severus pour les aliments acides – ainsi qu'un peigne conçu spécialement pour enlever les poux et les lentes, mais cela ne s'était pas arrêté là.

-Vous devrez renouveler le shampoing tous les deux jours, Mr Snape, est-ce clair ?

Severus avait hoché la tête, puis après que l'infirmière lui ait recommandé une trentième fois de changer ses draps et de n'approcher personne – comme si son passe temps dans la vie était de se coller aux gens – il était sorti de l'infirmerie.

En élève obéissant – et surtout décidé à ne pas partager ses magnifiques cheveux avec des parasites indésirables – il avait alors appliqué les indications de Pomfresh à lettre, et avait troqué ses shampoings sublimateurs de nuance pour ces horribles insecticides.

Au bout d'un mois, il s'était enfin débarrassé des poux, mais pas des effets secondaires de la lotion : cette dernière était si puissante qu'en plus d'avoir tué les parasites, elle avait également asséché les cheveux du pauvre Severus. Il avait alors été contraint de confectionner une potion qui, une fois appliquée sur ses cheveux, leur redonnerait un peu de douceur.

Seulement, il ne s'y connaissait pas tellement en potions capillaires, et la potion avait _un peu trop bien_ fonctionné...

Ha ça, on ne pouvait plus dire qu'ils étaient secs. Mais jurer qu'ils étaient doux et soyeux, comme avant, serait mentir. C'était simple, à ce moment, Severus avait eu l'impression que Potter s'était amusé à lui renverser une bouteille d'huile dans les cheveux...

Son doigt entortillé dans ce qui semblait être un spaghetti au beurre, il avait alors bredouillé en pleurnichant, un petit « Mes...mes cheveux...Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Non ! » mais il était trop tard : le mal avait été fait.

C'est ainsi que Severus-tout-ce-qu'il-y-a-de-magnifique-chez-moi-c'est-mes-cheveux devint Severus-j'ai-des-cheveux-qui-seraient-très-utiles-pour-graisser-un-plat-à-gratin.

Vie tragique...

Severus, dans sa salle de bain, grogna pour la cent huitième fois depuis le début de la matinée.

Il se leva du rebord de sa baignoire, et alla, une nouvelle fois, se regarder dans la glace.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes devant son reflet, le contemplant d'un air vague et absent.

-Oui, mes cheveux sont gras, constata-t-il brillamment après dix minutes de mutisme.

Il soupira, un petit sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

-Et alors ? Déclara-t-il, presque joyeusement. Je préfère ça que de me retrouver avec la touffe indomptable de Granger, les épis de Potter ou les cheveux rouges et pelliculeux de Weasley.

Cette fois, il sourit franchement, et déclara d'un ton narquois :

-Quand je me regarde, je déprime, mais quand je regarde les autres...(ricanement) Je me console.


End file.
